


Plans Made and Broken (#67 Reservations)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [158]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reservations had been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Made and Broken (#67 Reservations)

  
The phone call was out of the blue confirming reservations for the best restaurant in Chicago at eight. Ian hadn’t made the reservations but went anyway. The waiter sat him at a table for one. A note was waiting.

 _‘Love,_   
_I’m suck in D.C. quite literally. Blame the North Koreans._   
_Have a lovely dinner. I’m told the desserts are excellent._   
_You also have reservations at the Hotel Indigo. If I can do what needs to be done I’ll join you by dawn._   
_Happy Birthday._   
_-C_

Ian placed the note in his inner coat pocket where it lay against his heart.


End file.
